


TEGO się nie spodziewała!

by Nikojta



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Multi
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 09:13:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9649298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikojta/pseuds/Nikojta
Summary: Morgana spodziewała się, że niektóre rzeczy ulegną zmianie po jej powrocie. W końcu minął rok. Jednak nawet w swoich proroczych snach nie mogła przewidzieć tego, co aktualnie działo się w Camelocie.





	

Morgana spodziewała się, że niektóre rzeczy ulegną zmianie po jej powrocie. W końcu minął rok. Jednak nawet w swoich proroczych snach nie mogła przewidzieć tego, co aktualnie działo się w Camelocie.

 

Pierwszy raz Morgana się zdziwiła, kiedy  szła do komnaty Artura. Zapukała. Zero odpowiedzi. Zapukała drugi raz. Nic. Weszła, więc do środka. _Może Artur jeszcze śpi, a ten zapchlony szczur, Merlin, jak zwykle nie wypełnił swoich obowiązków_. Jednak gdy spojrzała na łóżko, musiała przetrzeć oczy ze zdziwienia. Książę spał sobie smacznie, ale nie sam! Obejmował w swoich ramionach Merlina. Morgana otworzyła i zamknęła usta parę razy, po czym szybko opuściła komnatę. _Tego się nie spodziewała._

 

Drugie zdziwienie nastąpiło podczas kąpieli. Gwen szykowała jej wannę śpiewając pod nosem.

\- Z czego się tak radujesz moja droga?- Morgana włożyła cały wysiłek, żeby nie wysyczeć ostatnich słów. Tak naprawdę mało interesował ją los służki.

\- Och, z tego, iż… Moja Pani wróciła cała i zdrowa!- Gwen uśmiechnął się słodziutko, tak jak na słodkopierdzącą dziewkę przystało. Jednak mówiąc to przekrzywiła głowie, tak jak zawsze kiedy kłamie.

\- Kochana, możesz mi powiedzieć- _Może będę mogła to wykorzystać przeciwko tobi_ _e_ _?_

\- Jest taki mężczyzna… Ale on sam musiałby ci powiedzieć.

\- Och, teraz umieram z ciekawości! Któż to taki?- Jednak Gwen nie odpowiedziała, tylko szybko uciekła, mówiąc, że musi przynieść wodę.

 

I to wcale nie byłoby takie dziwne. Naprawdę, Gwen mogła się zakochać w słudze, kucharzu, chłopcu stajennym, a nawet w rycerzu. Dziwne stało się to dopiero na jednej kolacji z Utherem.

\- Morgano, moja droga. Wiesz, że twoje szczęście jest dla mnie najważniejsze?- Powiedział Uther najbardziej ciepłym głosem, na jaki było go stać. Oczywiście takiego zimnego dupka bez sumienia, nie stać na dużo.

\- Oczywiście. - Morgana uśmiechnęła się.

\- Czy jesteś szczęśliwa ze swojej służki?- Uhter włożył sobie do ust kawałek wieprzowiny i powoli przeżuwał, próbując wyglądać jak najbardziej naturalnie.

\- Do czego zmierzasz?

\- Nie obrazisz się jeżeli bym ją… pożyczył?

-Jeżeli tak sobie życzysz panie...- Morgana naprawdę nie wiedziała co o tym sądzić. _Przecież Uther zabił ojca Gwen. Dlaczego ją chciał?_

\- To świetnie, jutro poszukam ci nowej służki.- Uther wyglądał na bardzo zadowolonego.

-Panie, czy mogłabym się zapytać dlaczego?

\- Kiedy zostałaś porwana, Gwen została bez pracy. Mój sługa zginął, kiedy spróbował mojego obiadu. Posiłek okazał się być zatruty. Artur błagał mnie o zatrudnienie Gwen. Teraz cieszę się, że się zgodziłem. Nie mógłbym prosić o kogoś lepszego! Jest nawet świetna do grzania łoża!- Morgana zakrztusiła się swoją wieprzowiną. _Tego ZDECYDOWANIE się nie spodziewała._

 

Trzecie zdziwienie nastąpiło, kiedy Uther postanowił ożenić się z Gwen (niestety Morgana nie była już wtedy mile widziana na dworze). A czwarte, kiedy dowiedziała się że Merlin jest magicznie w ciąży z Arturem.

 

_Naprawdę nic ją już w życiu nie zdziwi_. (Zmieniła zdanie, kiedy dowiedziała się kim jest Emrys)

**Author's Note:**

> Napisałam to o w nocy, po tygodniu choroby. Nic nie żałuję ;)


End file.
